<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Little Bit Hurts. by TooAceForThisShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452768">Every Little Bit Hurts.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit'>TooAceForThisShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuroo week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, day 2 music/dancing, plot? hardly, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuroo week 2020, Day 2 music/dancing</p><p>It starts the first night they were both finally home at the same time, Tetsurou prides himself in knowing Bokuto Koutarou backwards and forwards in every sense of the word, yet this...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuroo week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Little Bit Hurts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wowie, im kinda impressed that i got this done before eleven at night with one minute to spare to midnight like i did yesterday, its only eight at night. </p><p>anyway woohoo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts the first night they were both finally home at the same time, Tetsurou prides himself in knowing Bokuto Koutarou backwards and forwards in every sense of the word, they’ve been together for three years, living together for two of those years. </p><p>They both travel for what they love and it takes a lot for both of them to be in the same place, it means the world to him every time it happens, that they both happen to be home at the same time.</p><p>But this, this is weird. </p><p>For the four hours they’ve both been home, give or take a few minutes, Tetsurou has caught Koutarou humming to himself twice, twice. It wouldn’t be nearly as weird if he were outright singing, Koutarou sings all the time, so much so that he does it in the shower, making breakfast, driving, reading, getting ready for bed, any time he can sing he’s pretty much singing, whether it’s a long or to some song stuck in his head he sings often. </p><p>The thing that’s really irking him right now, not even the humming its the song, it sounds familiar, that in itself wouldn’t be weird if they didn’t have such different music tastes, Koutarou tends to stick to the stuff he hears all the time, pop music, the few alt rocks, the one-off rap song, hell even country music if he hears the song enough. </p><p>But for him, Tetsurou, he can’t stand listening to songs on the radio, if he doesn’t know the song he can’t do anything, it happens that he listens to a lot of the stuff he grew up listening to, songs his father played around the house, video game music Kenma played around him, music his grandmother listened to, whereas Koutarou listens to a song once and sings it hours later like it’s his favourite song in the world. It’s something he loves about Koutarou, but there’s not a lot of overlap in their music, Koutarou listens to his stuff and he listens to his, and if there’s music playing at the apartment it’s Koutarou’s, stuff he mostly tunes out. </p><p>It’s shocking when he walks into the kitchen and Koutarou’s humming a tune he knows, and what makes things worse, as soon as he steps foot in the kitchen he stops. Like he’s ashamed to be caught humming, even though Koutarou isn't the type of person to do that, at least not around him. </p><p>So he tries to brush it off, doesn’t think anything of it until he walks into the bedroom and it happens again, there was humming in the hall and as soon as he steps into the bedroom it stops, he drops his bags on the bed, looking over at Koutarou who's putting clean clothes up on hangers in their closet, he doesn’t think twice before he’s crossing the room and wrapping his arms around his waist hooking his chin over his shoulder. </p><p>Koutarou leans into him, not stopping putting clothes away, he watches a moment, before he asks. “You ok, babe?” </p><p>“Yep! Why wouldn’t I be?” Koutarou seems normal, not any weird tint to his voice, nothing showing in his hands, only struggling with a few of his shirts that have softer fabric. </p><p>“Hmm.. ok.” </p><p>Koutarou stops, interlacing their fingers, letting the shirt fall from the hanger to the floor, finally giving up. “You ok?” </p><p>“Yes?” it comes out more of a question than he wanted it to, but he leaves it. Dropping his hands from around his waist and goes back to unpacking. </p><p>Ignoring the look Koutarou sends him, he goes back to unpacking; unpacking his few belongings he left with along with a few shirts he had to pick up along the way, throwing a few in the laundry, he turns to hang up shirts to find him still looking at him, Tetsurou raises an eyebrow all he does, in turn, is holding out his hand for the shirts, he hands them over pressing a kiss to his cheek in thanks, he leaves, he stands in the hall back to the wall waiting, nothing happens. </p><p>He sighs and retires to the kitchen to start dinner, wiping the thoughts from his mind, </p><p>_</p><p>Dinner ends up being eaten in the living room, pretty much sitting on one another trying to catch up on all the shows they watch. Tetsurou almost falls asleep on the couch at around 1 AM, Koutarou still commenting softly to himself about the show, he tries to listen as much as he can, but his eyes feel so heavy. </p><p>He doesn’t notice the room is quiet until Koutaro is shaking him gently, opening his eyes halfway he looks up at him, who smiles softly at him, “You should get into bed, baby.” </p><p>He whines, pushing his face into his stomach, “I gotta get my stuff out of the laundry.”<br/>
He doesn’t think he can move, he’s so warm and comfortable. Koutarou laughs, running a hand through his hair, which makes him lean into his touch. </p><p>“Hmm, I can do it. I gotta put my stuff in the dryer anyway, you just get ready for bed.” </p><p>He nods begrudgingly, it takes a few tries to get up, and a little help from his lovely boring but before long he’s off to brush his teeth, it’s only after that he’s washed his face and brushed his teeth, that he remembers he put his only comfortable pair of pyjamas in the dryer hours earlier. </p><p>With a sigh he sets off to the laundry room, he stops in his tracks out in the hall when he hears it though, it takes him a moment to realize that he does, in fact, knows the song he’s singing, so much so that, it’s one of the ones that his grandmother used to play, her playing it when she’d talk about an old flame she had back in America the one year she went, years before she met his grandfather, all with a far off tone, talking of blue eyes and blond hair, when she’d get quiet singing along as best she could in English. </p><p>“Oh, come back to me, darling, you’ll see. I can give you all the things that you wanted before…” </p><p>“If you’ll stay with me..” </p><p>Tetsurou stands there, heart in his throat, he doesn’t think as he escapes to the bedroom, kicking off his pants to his boxers and laying down on his side, closing his eyes tightly. All he can see is his grandmother who’s know long dead, singing that song well she baked, and him listening to every word with rapt attention, it was one of the reasons he learned English, anything to be closer to her, the years he had with her were short and few but he loved her, he remembers how heartbroken his father had been when she’d passed when he was ten. How he wouldn’t get up out of bed for weeks, and how his grandfather was there every day for months soon moving in with them soon after. </p><p> He wants to say that he’s unaffected by the song being sung by Koutarou, but he’s not he squeezes his eyes shut turning on to his side, he opens his eyes to fumble with his side lamp, everything is thrown into darkness on his side, he closes his eyes, even if he feels more awake than ever.</p><p>He doesn't think he’ll sleep tonight, so he waits and waits. He knows logically it hasn’t been that long since he left the hall, but it feels like hours before he hears the door creak open followed by Koutarou’s weight settle in next to him. </p><p>Koutarou shuffles a moment, before he’s pressed against his back arm around him, his breath on the back of his neck lulls him to a sense of security. He feels himself sink into the warmth as much as he doesn’t want to think about the song he does, the words sounding all too close to home, and something in him aches, hoping that to Koutarou it’s just a song, and nothing more, and that’s not how he’s feeling. </p><p>He almost doesn’t hear what he says, he feels it on his back before he registers the words, “You sure you’re okay?” </p><p>He nods stiffly, before he gulps and verbally replies, “Yes.” he doesn’t know how to get the other words he wants to say out and not just a stream of gibberish. </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>He shakes his head no, he almost worries he did something wrong when he feels Koutarou’s arms unwinding from around his middle until he feels his hand tap on his shoulder twice telling him to turn on to his side. </p><p>He keeps his eyes down to Koutarou’s chest, watching him breathe deeply and slowly, he doesn’t dare look into his eyes because he doesn’t think he can take it. </p><p>His hand is still on his arm, rubbing up and down his arm in a soothing matter, he feels himself relax into the touch. </p><p>“What’s going on, you’ve been weird since you got back.” </p><p>He waves that off, he had felt fine until he heard the song, if not a little weirded out by the sudden humming but even that could be played off as one of Koutarou’s moods. It’s always a little weird at first when they get back, just being back in the apartment is weird. Hell not having a game to think of is the oddest about being back, having weeks at a time to relax and do their own training on their own time. </p><p>“It's umm… why were you singing that song?” it comes out weakly and nothing how he wanted to, and he can’t make himself look up into those eyes. </p><p>Koutarou is quiet for a second. He nearly looks up to see if something is wrong, “What song?”  </p><p>He snorts feeling lighter, at least that’s the same, the absolute unknowingness of when he’s singing or what he’s singing. </p><p>“The one in the laundry room.” </p><p>He can pretty much hear the cogs turning in his brain as he tries to work out what song he was singing, “OH” he shouts, he winces, Koutarou pats his arm in apology, “right!” </p><p>Now it’s Koutarou’s turn to be quiet, this time he does look up and he comes face to face with a very distressed Koutarou, he’s biting his lip and avoiding looking at him, his hand stilling on his arm. </p><p>“I---ummm…” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“It’s embarrassing.” he grumbles, when he goes to bite his nails, he stops the hand, putting it on Koutarou’s face and rubbing along his cheekbone forgetting all about his own needs and trying to comfort him. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s not nearly as embarrassing as you think if I remember correctly there was this one time in high school that was a lot more---” he jokes before he's rudely interrupted. </p><p>“No, no, no.” Koutarou says all too quickly, covering Tetsurou’s mouth with his hand, looking at him with pleading eyes, making him grin under his hand. </p><p>God, he missed him. He’s not looking forward to the next time he leaves.  </p><p>Taking hold of Koutarou’s wrist he pulls it off his mouth and holds that hand to his chest, he knows his heart his beating wildly, but he doesn't care as he stares into Koutarou’s eyes, which makes his heart ache more, him looking sad and far away, even though he’s finally, finally right there. </p><p>He thinks he has to say more to get him to talk, but he shushes him when he opens his mouth. Koutarou looks away for a second, before his eyes settle on him once more, so intense with love that Tetsurou feels it in his bones. </p><p>“I sometimes…” he goes quiet, he waits. “I listen to your playlist when we’re apart… because it feels like you’re there.” he all but mumbles the last bit, he almost doesn’t hear it, the words make his heart soar, he can’t help the totally lovesick smile that comes over his face. </p><p>And Koutarou would know that if he wasn’t looking down at their hands where they’re still held to his chest. “I love you.” he blurts out before he can think of a good reply, it shocks Koutarou so much that he looks up at him, and when he sees the look on his face a matching smile comes to his face, crooked and perfect. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed and nothing is too out of wack that you couldn't read it, because lets be honest this whole week is going to be a rush job and there's not going to be a lot of time to edit afterwards. </p><p>comments and kudos are very much appreciated.</p><p>and the song is every little bit hurts by Brenda holloway, to which i'm very sorry for using your song for this jdigjdigj</p><p>Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>